Lulu Santos - Atropelada lyrics
Original Language (Portuguese) Cortando caminho falando sozinho na beira da estrada Me pego fugindo, não sei, de mim mesmo nessa Madrugada O tempo me larga, me esquece, me deixa... É só mais um E eu nem imaginava Que seria ao som de "Body and Soul" Que lenta, distante e mesmo atropelada Cantava assim Com você não volto mais Não vou mais nessa estrada Correndo o risco de louco assim que te rever Eu sei vou logo te esquecer Você não vale nada Então me deixa em paz As pernas me levam, pessoas rodeiam, cabeça pesada E a minha garganta reclama que quer alguma coisa Gelada Que tire da minha cabeça essa frase arranhada Foi sem querer Ouvindo besteira saindo da boca de qualquer mimada Me apoio na mesa olhando pra baixo sem chão, sem nada No fundo o de uma dessas me engana de cara Lavada Tá tudo bem Com você não volto mais Não vou mais nessa estrada Correndo um risco de louco assim que te rever Eu sei vou logo te esquecer Você não vale nada Então me deixa English Cutting through talking alone on the roadside I find myself running away, I do not know, myself in this dawn The large time me, forget me, let me ... Just another And I had no idea It would be to the tune of "Body and Soul" Slow, distant and even run over He sang well You do not come back with more I will not on this road At the risk of mad so see you again I know I'll soon forget you You're not worth anything So leave me alone The legs take me, people around, heavy head And my throat complains that wants something cold That takes my head that phrase scratched Was inadvertently Listening bullshit coming out of the mouth of any spoiled I lean on the table looking down ungrounded, with nothing In the background of these fool me face washed Everything is fine You do not come back with more I will not on this road Running a crazy risk so see you again I know I'll soon forget you You're not worth anything So let me Afrikaans Sny deur alleen praat op die pad Ek vind myself weg te hardloop, ek weet nie, myself in hierdie Dawn Die groot tyd my vergeet my, laat my ... Net nog 'n En ek het geen idee gehad Dit sou wees om die wysie van "Body and Soul" Stadig, ver en selfs loop oor hy goed gesing Jy hoef nie terug te kom met meer Ek sal nie op hierdie pad Op die risiko van 'n besetene julle dit weer te sien Ek weet ek sal jou gou sal vergeet Jy is waardeloos So los my uit Die bene neem my, mense rondom, swaar kop En my keel kla dat iets wil hê koue Dit neem my kop wat frase gekrap Dit was 'n ongeluk Luister bullshit uit te kom van die mond van enige bederf Ek leun op die tafel afkyk ongegrond, met niks In die agtergrond van hierdie fool my gesig gewas Dit is goed Jy hoef nie terug te kom met meer Ek sal nie op hierdie pad Hardloop 'n mal risiko julle dit weer te sien Ek weet ek sal jou gou sal vergeet Jy is waardeloos So laat my Albanian Prerje përmes folur vetëm në rrugë Unë e gjej veten duke ikur, unë nuk e di, veten time në këtë agim Koha e madhe për mua, të më harrosh, më lejoni të ... Vetëm një tjetër Dhe unë nuk kishte asnjë ide Ajo do të jetë në shumën prej "trupit dhe shpirtit" I ngadalshëm, i largët dhe madje të drejtuar mbi ai këndoi mirë Ju nuk kthehen me më shumë Unë nuk do të në këtë rrugë Në rrezik e çmendur kështu që shoh përsëri Unë e di unë së shpejti do të harroj ty Ju jeni i pavlefshëm Pra, më lini vetëm Këmbët marrë mua, njerëzit përreth, kreu i rëndë Dhe fytin tim ankohet se dëshiron diçka të ftohtë Që merr kokën time se fraza gërvishtem Ishte një aksident Dëgjimi dëngla vjen nga goja e ndonjë prishur Unë mbahem në tryezë në kërkim poshtë pabazë, me asgjë Në sfondin e këtyre më budalla fytyrën i larë Është në rregull Ju nuk kthehen me më shumë Unë nuk do të në këtë rrugë Drejtimin e një rrezik të çmendur kaq të parë ju përsëri Unë e di unë së shpejti do të harroj ty Ju jeni i pavlefshëm Pra më lejoni të * If you have another language to translate, simply edit to this page, add your language heading and submit your translations.